1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an indicating apparatus for measuring the pressure of a fluid within a container, and, more particularly, to an indicating apparatus adapted to be mounted on a valve assembly of an automobile tire to selectively measure the air pressure within the tire when said pressure is between a predetermined range of pressures. The apparatus further permits pressure from an external source to be transmitted to the tire through the apparatus without having to remove the apparatus from the tire valve assembly.